Un Grito de una Leyenda Viva
by Alyssa Steel
Summary: Leon, Claire, Jake y Sherry, emprenden un viaje en auto a una mansión inviatados por Chris y Jill, lo que ellos no saben es que en el camino se encontraran con sucesos extraños con una explicación poco coherente, creer o no en lo paranormal...


HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO CON ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT POR DÍA DE HALLOWEEN, ESPERO LES AGRADE, ES CORTO Y TRATE DE PONER ALGO DE TRADICIÓN DE MI PAIS.

**El Grito de una Leyenda Viva**

Chris había invitado a León, Claire, Jake y Sherry, a su nueva adquisición una mansión en un poblado retirado de la ciudad, su intención era pasarlo entre familia y amigos, pero algo había salido mal…

En la carretera un solo auto era lo que podía divisarse en el panorama entre el terreno boscoso, la noche estaba por caer, el atardecer le daba al cielo los tonos naranjas y rojizos con las nubes un poco griseas, la suave brisa entre los arboles daba un aire un tanto frio como misterioso, además del aroma a pinos.

-¿Cuánto falta? –pregunto León mientras miraba por el retrovisor, a lo lejos podía divisarse una camioneta, era el primer auto después de haber tomado la desviación eso hace una hora

-No lo sé –respondió la pelirroja mirando el mapa –A buena hora se le fue la batería a tu celular, creí que tu suelto te dejaba para comprar un auto con GPS

-Mi auto tiene GPS, que esa estúpida carretera no esté en el mapa no es mi culpa –se quejo el

-Quizá nos salimos de la ruta antes –la chica extendió el mapa a más no poder

-Claire quita eso que no veo nada –se quejo el agente tratando de alejar el mapa del parabrisas

-Oigan cuidado allá adelante –añadió la rubia de los asientos traseros –Se aproximaba una curva

-¡No veo nada Claire! –Leon arrugo por completo el mapa

Justo momento el claxon de una camioneta estuvieron a nada de impactarse con ella, el agente recién pudo frenar barriéndose unos metros quedando al borde de la curva directo a un voladero con metros de profundidad.

-Oye idiota quieres matarnos o que -se quejó Jake quién se pegó su cabeza con la ventanilla

-Lo siento Claire cubrió toda mi visión –se disculpo León, está le dio un golpe en el brazo

-Me estas culpando Leon...

-No... Solo dije que cubriste todo con ese mapa

-Oigan ya no discutan -esa fue Sherry

El agente bajo del auto por ende Claire y Jake también, Leon miro con asombro que el auto se detuvo a nada de irse hacia el barranco el cual era demasiado profundo. De pronto sintió una extraña sensación por lo cual miro hacia la copa de los árboles se movían por el viento la brisa iba en aumento.

-Que sucede Leon -Preguntó Claire

-Nada sube al auto -indicó el agente

La pelirroja sonrió y le tomó de la mano para que el también subiera. Una vez todos dentro Leon puso en marcha el auto no sin antes mirar de nueva cuenta hacia los árboles. Claire puso un poco de música para quitar la tensión además comenzaba a preocuparse no había letreros era sólo una carretera sin desviaciones. Leon iba algo pensativo la camioneta que iba a sacarlos de la carretera venía a bastante velocidad para que en cuestión de segundos los rebasara.

-Leon puedes parar... tengo una urgencia

El rubio miro a la chica por el retrovisor ella lucia un poco apenada. Jake miraba por la ventanilla también se veía serio.

-Seguro... a unos pocos metros hay un buen estante rodeado por la naturaleza

-Tú y tú sarcasmo -añadió la pelirroja

El auto se orillo saliendo de la carretera las dos chicas bajaron, los otros dos también.

-Tengan cuidado -les dijo Leon al verlas irse

-Lo del auto no fue normal cierto -Jake sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos -Quería sacarnos de la carretera -le ofreció uno a Leon

-No... Ni siquiera pude ver las placas -el agente tomó el cigarro -Algo no pinta bien

Las dos chicas caminaban entre la maleza la rubia iba quejándose por su vejiga mientras que la pelirroja miraba a todos lados, todo estaba rodeado de árboles, estos eran demasiado altos había ramas por todos lados el sonido eran sus pisadas y algunos cantos de aves. La rubia llegó donde la pelirroja, fue cuando ambas pudieron escuchar unas pisadas entre las hojas secas a pocos metros de ellas Claire pudo ver a alguien vestido de negro así que comenzó a correr detrás de el por ende la rubia tras ella.

En un descuidó Claire tropezó con la raíz de un árbol por lo cual no pudo evitar rodar hacia un barranco dando un grito...

Leon fue el primero en salir corriendo al escucharla seguido de Jake cuando llegó al sitio sólo vio a Sherry así que bajo hasta el barranco no podía ver a Claire. La pelirroja estaba paralizada al borde del pánico había caído sobre cadáveres de animales de todo tipo el olor no era nada grato. La cantidad era inmensa el agente abrazo a la pelirroja era un hecho eso ya no era normal.

-Esto es una mierda... -agregó Jake al percibir ese mal olor

-Vámonos de aquí -añadió Leon guardando su arma -Son sólo animales Claire ya pasó

-Prefiero enfrentar a las BOW que esto... es asqueroso están en pedazos con las viseras de fuera les falta la piel... creo que vomitare

-Eso no es gracioso Claire -añadió Jake

La pelirroja no aguanto las nauseas y término vomitando le había resultado asqueroso. Leon fue con ella para tratar de ver que estuviera bien. En tanto Jake también logró escuchar ruido sacó rápidamente su arma apuntando hacia los árboles. La rubia se puso detrás del con todo lo sucedido había olvidado el incidente que las hizo correr hacia allá…

-Hay algo ahí -dijo Jake al ver a Leon volver a sacar su arma

-Iré a ver -el agente se acercó hacia los árboles de pronto detrás de uno salió un conejo brincando alejándose de ellos -El conejo de Alicia

-Mentado conejo ya se escapó -añadió Jake

-No pensabas dispararle al pobre conejito verdad -reprocho la rubia

-Pudo haber sido nuestra cena -respondió

-Lo de hace rato no era un conejo -Claire ya estaba más tranquila -Estoy segura que vi a alguien correr vestía de negro... sólo regresemos al auto quieren

De pronto una parvada de aves negras hizo alertar a los cuatro, salieron despavoridas de los árboles a todos lados incluso sobre sus cabezas era un escándalo de aves por la carroña pues comenzaron a picotear la carne de los animales.

-Provecho -añadió Jake antes de seguir a las chicas. Leon iba hasta atrás su celular seguía sin señal quería comunicarse con Hunnigan para pedir ayuda vía satélite. Ya en la carretera las chicas subieron al auto Claire fue la primera en notar que no estaba el mapa en la guantera además de que estaba abierta.

-Oigan no está el mapa -dijo apoyándose por la capota -Alguien estuvo aquí

-Estás segura -Leon se acercó al auto

-Claire... creo que estas algo paranoica con lo de hace rato -Agregó Sherry mirándola

-No… yo se que deje cerrada la guantera –respondió Claire

-Quizá lo olvidaste y el aire lo voló -dijo el agente tratando de buscar una lógica

-Leon... no estoy paranoica quizá el tipo que vi aprovechó nuestro incidente para robarlo

-Para que necesitaría un mapa -Preguntó Sherry mirando a Claire y al agente

-Tal vez para hacer una fogata -añadió Leon a medio reír sólo intentaba hacer las cosas normales pero Claire se molestó, sí este no se quita a tiempo le da en la quijada con la puerta al azotarla -Suficiente vámonos ya

Segundos después el auto no arrancaba por mucho que Leon hacia el intentó. Término bajando del auto abrió el cofre para revisar y se sorprendió ver la causa la banda estaba rota lanzó un suspiro en señal de molestia Claire tenía razón...

-Que cosa es -Preguntó Jake llegando donde el viendo la banda -Rayos

-Fue cortada por un cuchillo -añadió Leon

-Nos van a joder sí nos quedamos aquí... algún plan agente

-Caminar quizá pase otro auto... dudo que podamos pasar aquí la noche

-Que pasó -Preguntó Sherry detrás de ellos Claire estaba cruzada de brazos

-Que probablemente ande un loco suelto con una motocierra o un cuchillo por ahí queriendo matarnos como en las películas perdidos en el bosque y sí tenemos suerte sólo saldremos vivos uno o dos

-Que gracioso -Claire le fulminó con la mirada -Quizá sólo se rompió por mera casualidad verdad Leon...

-Está bien tú ganas... esto no es normal alguien rompió la banda -comentó Leon

-Oigan se acerca una camioneta -añadió Sherry señalando venir una camioneta

-Pediremos un aventón hasta el próximo pueblo

Cerraron el auto y cinco minutos después iban abordó de la camioneta Claire y Leon iban en la parte delantera el chófer era un tipo no mayor a los cuarenta vestía como un campesino sus ropas estaban sucias además del olor a sudor y cada que hablaba mostraba sus dientes un tanto negros, la camioneta era vieja y en el espejo colgaba una pata de conejo. Leon había visto una camisa de cuadros manchada en sangre la cual iba en el tablero delante del volante. En un brinco por los baches la guantera se abrió cayendo en las piernas de Claire la cual brinco al ver un cuchillo el tipo lo cogió rápidamente.

-Uno nunca sabe cuando lo puede necesitar

-Claro... -añadió Leon al ver que el tipo colocó el cuchillo en su boca al ocupar sus dos manos al conducir en una curva bastante cerrada al borde del voladero...

-A esta carretera la llaman el pasó de la muerte -dijo el hombre una vez guardando el arma punzo cortante

-Ya veo porque... -comentó Claire asomando la cabeza no podía ver el fondo

-Hay demasiados accidentes y gente penando son almas sin descanso...

-Fantasmas... yo me preocuparía más de los vivos amigo -comentó Leon tomando la mano de Claire el tipo no dejaba de mirarle el escote -Ellos sí pueden ser peligrosos

-No estés tan seguro... por aquí hay muchos fantasmas... hay rumores que por estos bosques ronda una mujer en los barrancos gritándoles a sus hijos... Dicen que ella los mató a todos y desde entonces vaga atormentando a todo cuanto se encuentra en su camino... se han perdido varios campistas, nadie los ha encontrado...

-Tendremos cuidado -añadió Leon de pronto al frente había un ciervo tirado en la carretera. La camioneta se detuvo

-Esperen ahí -el hombre bajo y se acercó al animal el cual jaló hasta la camioneta

-Eso podría explicar los cadáveres de esos animales no te parece Claire -comento Leon

-El fue quién corto la banda... lleva un cuchillo... deberíamos bajarnos aquí -No me gusta cómo me mira...

-Crees que a mí sí le -respondió el mirando por el retrovisor

Jake tuvo que ayudarle al tipo a subir al animal muerto mientras Sherry veía con un poco de asco al pobre ciervo que tenía una pata deshecha. La camioneta volvió a ponerse en marcha Jake miro hacia los árboles estos se movían la brisa iba en aumento el detalle eran los cuervos...

-Esos animales carroñeros...

-Jake esto no me gusta nada la noche está por llegar... vamos con un sádico

-Sólo porque colecciona animales muertos

-Eso no es gracioso... el cementerio está a kilómetros allá atrás... esto no es normal

-Creí que sólo Claire estaba paranoica

Minutos después el hombre detuvo la camioneta y se bajo a sus pasajeros a una distancia considerable de un pueblo este dijo no ir más lejos por la leyenda de la llorona. En cuanto la camioneta se alejó los cuatro se quedaron mirando el panorama

-Comencemos a caminar -Leon fue el primero en adelantarse -Hemos enfrentado a las peores atrocidades del bioterrorismo que puede ser cruzar el monté de noche

-No es igual, esto es algo paranormal de lo cual la ciencia no puede explicar -respondió Sherry -Como vences a un fantasma

-No existen -respondió Leon -En todo caso no vamos hacerle nada sólo cruzaremos el monté para llegar al pueblo

Minutos después los cuatro se adentraron al monté el sol se había ocultado por completo la luz era escasa y no tenían como alumbrarse en el camino, los sonidos de la noche comenzaron hacerse presentes más el sonido provocado por el viento entre los pinos y los grandes árboles daba una sensación de misticismo por algunos murmullos... en especial un quejido que llegó a oídos de todos era de lamentó...

-Que fue eso -Preguntó Sherry

-No creo que haya sido un grillo -añadió Leon mirando a todos lados

-Quizá son los espíritus del bosque -dijo Claire logrando escuchar pisadas -Oyeron eso... son pisadas

-Oh Dios -la rubia se colgó de Jake cerrando los ojos -Que no sea un fantasma

-Vayamos a ver quién es -el agente se adentro más siguiendo los pasos, Claire fue tras él, ambos caminaron a pasó rápido los otros dos iban mucho más atrás

-Porque tenemos que seguirlo -se quejó Sherry

Leon se detuvo cuando a unos metros pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos largos y vestido blanco parada cerca de un río mirándolo por lo cual el agente se quedó observando detenidamente era hermosa... Cuando Claire llegó se detuvo a punto de pegar el grito frente a ella estaba una mujer vestida de blanco en muy mal estado y cubierta del rostro por su cabello negro no era verdad noto a Leon bastante embelesado por lo cual quiso alejarlo justo momento alguien la tomó del hombro.

-Ahhh! -grito la Redfield a punto de pegarle a Jake quién paro su puño

-Oye cálmate –le dijo el chico

-Lo siento -la pelirroja pudo ver que ya no había nadie ahí -Leon... viste eso

-Era una bella mujer -respondió

-¿Bella? -Claire le pegó un golpe -Era la mujer de la leyenda...

-De que hablas -cuestionó Sherry

-De la llorona, la vi... estaba ahí y no fue algo grato no podía moverme –explico la pelirroja

-Era sólo un espejismo -añadió Leon -No fue real que haría una mujer aquí, el miedo te hace ver cosas que no son

-Yo sé lo que vi Leon -se quejó Claire

-Pueden dejar de discutir tenemos problemas aquí -dijo Jake sacando su arma

-Oh Dios... -Sherry se puso tras del chico

-¿Coyotes? -se dijo el agente apuntándoles

-Son demasiados -Claire veía la manada de ellos gruñirles -Coyotes salvajes

Los animales saltaron contra ellos, en defensa ambos hombres tuvieron que dispararles era una manada completa que tuvieron que huir, correr y saltar por todos lados, la luz de la luna llena era suficiente para alumbrar algunas partes del bosque el grupo de cuatro término en dos Leon llevaba a Claire de la mano para no perderla, minutos después tuvieron que parar.

-Estoy cansada no puedo más -dijo la chica sosteniéndose de sus rodillas -El viento está tan fuerte, el rechinido de los árboles, las ramas que parecen seguirte, escuchó hasta sollozos...

-No eres la única Claire -Leon también podía escucharlos -Es... un llanto de un niño, quédate aquí y no está a discusión escuchaste -el agente se alejó un poco de la pelirroja ella estaba atenta mirándolo hasta que el hombre salió del campo de su visión

-Hola -saludo un niño frente a la chica

Claire se asusto al verlo que intentó huir de él caminando hacia atrás por lo que cayó rodando barranco abajo. El niño comenzó a reírse al ver que la pelirroja se golpeo con una piedra la cabeza quedando inconsciente, el niño se fue riéndose, Leon logró escucharlo y volvió rápido dándose cuenta que Claire no estaba...

-¡Claire! -le grito al no verla se daba vueltas en el mismo lugar buscándola – ¡Claire!

Lo único que podía ver León, eran los arboles y las plantas cercanas, moverse por la fuerte ventisca que azotaba todo el bosque, no lograba ver a la pelirroja, una desesperación en su pecho comenzó a colarse, no podía perderla en medio de la nada….

En tanto Jake y Sherry avanzaban entre la pradera alumbrados por la luz de la luna el viento se había vuelto intenso que incluso les hacia retroceder no habían visto a los otros dos ni escuchado nada la rubia se cubría los ojos por el aire, en tanto Jake se detuvo cuando su vista se poso en una mujer de vestimentas blancas y larga cabellera la cual se peinaba, ella lo incitaba a caminar hacia ella. El ex mercenario avanzo en su dirección cuando Sherry lo sintió alejarse abrió los ojos enmudeciendo, frente a ella estaba la mujer de la leyenda con sus manos huesudas y cubierta de la cara con sus cabellos cuando quiso avanzar hacia Jake la mujer grito de forma hueca llamando a sus hijos la rubia se cubrió sus oídos y la piel se le erizo al mismo que una gran cantidad de murciélagos pasó sobre ellos por lo que se tiro al suelo junto a Jake quién la cubrió una vez el chillido pasó los dos se pusieron de pie.

-Fue... horrible, esa cosa estaba mirándome –la rubia estaba nerviosa, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por la visión

-Lo que haya sido ya pasó... sólo anda buscando sus hijos recuerdas –Jake trato de calmarla

-Te quedaste embobado con ella así le pasó a Leon recuerdas... la llorona sólo se ve hermosa ante los hombres... sólo quiero estar en casa tomando un chocolate caliente...

-Vamos a salir de aquí en cuanto menos lo esperes –animo el –Esas cosas no pueden hacer daño

-Están muertos como enfrentas algo que ya está muerto... no es algo físico –añadió ella caminando a su lado

-Quieres calmarte nuestras mentes están cansadas vemos cualquier cosa que nuestro cerebro crea… ¿Dónde quedo la chica súper poderosa? ¿Eh? –abrazo a la chica un momento

Leon escuchó ruido y se giro rápidamente era un búho el cual canto, era verdad ese lugar tenía algo, su leyenda era cierta quizá esas cosas no tenían lógica alguna pero el fuerte viento ayudaba a crear sombras con garras y monstruos por la luz de la luna, dio unos pasos más y pudo ver las ramas aplastadas incluso atoradas en ellas una pulsera de ángel que le hubiera regalado a la Redfield justo ese día, la tomó y bajo derrapado por la barranca hasta ver a Claire tirada en el suelo inconsciente dándose cuenta que tenía una herida en la frente

-Claire... vamos reacciona –intento moverla pero ella no reaccionaba

El rechinido de una rama atrajo su atención recién pudo rodar con ella para no ser aplastados por la rama fue cuando vio una niña mirarlo a distancia ella reía como sí hubiese hecho una travesura...

-Esto debe tener una explicación -se dijo el agente con Claire en brazos.

La niña vestía con un vestido demasiado desgastado y de color beige antaño quizá por el tiempo ella brincaba como si estuviese jugando ante la vista del agente que continuaba mirándola, eso debía ser la hija de aquella mujer o quizá alguna niña atrapada en el mundo de los vivos por los accidentes de la carretera quizá no había encontrado el camino a la luz...

Entre que pensaba lo más coherente, seguía cargando a Claire en sus brazos, era algo loco de pensar pero aquella niña fantasma lo estaba guiando algún lado el viento por muy fuerte que era no lograba mover el vestido ni los cabellos de la niña. Una vez llegó a la colina pudo ver a una lateral la mansión y el pequeño pueblo...

-Gracias -dijo el agente mirando donde la niña, ella ya no estaba -Lo catalogare como una experiencia de otro mundo.

Con los otros dos, atravesaban el monté aún, el canto de los búhos le causaba a Sherry un poco de miedo mientras que Jake tan sólo quería salir de ahí pararon un poco en el río, Jake se quedo a beber agua de la orilla mientras se lavaba las manos, estaba metido en eso que no vio a la rubia subir a unas piedras para ver sí podía divisar algo, estaba alto del otro lado al girarse para llamar a Jake vio enfrente a un niño a centímetros de su cara, ella grito por el susto y resbaló cayendo del otro lado. Jake pudo escuchar el chapuzón del otro lado y escucharla gritar, la corriente del río llevaba fuerza el hombre saltó al agua para sostenerla ahora los dos eran arrastrados por la corriente Jake pudo ver al niño sentado en una rama de un árbol riéndose aquel mocoso era travieso...

-Aguanta Sherry -Jake noto que la chica no podía soportar el frío del agua una vez la corriente fue menos pudieron llegar a la orilla ambos estaban agitados Sherry cerró los ojos agradeciendo al cielo haber salido de ahí entre lo experimentado antes, ahora trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica.

-Bueno ya nos duchamos -comentó Jake levantándose y mirando a unos metros a una niña jugar dando vueltas en medio de la ventisca como sí disfrutara del viento con la única contra que su vestido no se hondeaba miro a Sherry con la intención de que mirará eso pero pensó que ya tenía suficiente, así que sólo vio como la niña lo miro una vez y corrió entre los árboles de enfrente hasta perderse.

Así que segundos después los dos caminaban hacia allá el ex mercenario pudo ver a la niña nuevamente mirarlos a distancia al frente estaba el poblado al fin la mansión ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la primer calle no era un poblado tan grande.

-No sé que es peor el bosque o esto -dijo la rubia mirando las casas, todas parecían antiguas y abandonadas

-No hay nadie... -Jake se asomó por una ventana -Nada

-Cielos... estoy muriéndome de frío

-Invitémonos -Jake giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió -Hola hay alguien

-Jake no hagas eso me da pavor que alguien contesté –comento la rubia entrando detrás de el

-Los fantasmas no hablan -añadió Jake

-No quiero saber de fantasmas...

Leon caminaba por la otra calle no había ninguna luz encendida en las casas era totalmente un pueblo fantasma o quizá no al llegar a una esquina vio a un hombre sentado así que se acercó a el...

-Buenas noches... sabe de un hospedaje aquí

-Que estás haciendo aquí lárgate cabrón

El hombre se levantó tomando un hacha a punto de usarla

-Vaya porque me suena familiar -se alejó dando pasos atrás

-Te voy a matar -el hombre levantó su hacha con la intención de herirlos

Leon recién pudo esquivarlo rodando con Claire en el suelo cuando se giro a ver al hombre este ya no estaba. Que fue eso...

-Leon... pesas mucho -se quejó Claire

-Me da gusto ver que estas bien... -dijo el

-Donde estamos -Preguntó la pelirroja

-En el pueblo fantasma... no me creerías sí te digo que ahora creo en los fantasmas

-Te creo... sólo sí me regalas un beso Leon

-Sólo uno... -este le sonrió y beso a la pelirroja con mucha pasión ella le abrazo y profundizaron el beso como si hubiesen esperado tanto...

Sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por dos pares de ojos, Jake y Sherry quienes estaban vestidos como gente de la época de las colonias... De pronto el sonido de las campañas hizo saltar a la pareja...

-Que fue eso -Preguntó Claire

-Las campanas, pero no las nupciales -dijo Jake en tono burlón

-Estaban mirando todo -cuestionó León, ya ambos de pie

-Sí como se comían a besos -respondió Sherry

-Qué bueno que Chris no vio eso te volaría la cabeza -comentó Jake

-Pero no está -respondió Leon -Andando ya es media noche y debemos subir la colina

-Y crees que nos habrá ya es muy noche -comentó la rubia

-Tiraremos la puerta sí no es así... a todo eso porque están vestidos así -Preguntó Leon

-Caímos al agua -dijo Sherry -Estábamos empapados

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la mansión el viento seguía soplando con la misma intensidad una vez arriba de la colina al mirar hacia el pueblo pudieron ver algunas chimeneas humear y pequeños destellos de luz en las casas...

-Ya no buscaremos lógicas -comentó Claire sólo toca esa estúpida puerta Leon

El agente tocó fuerte la puerta la cual hizo eco adentro, todo estaba a oscuras iba a volver a tocar cuando está se abrió por sí sola mostrando un pasillo totalmente oscuro. La primera en entrar fue Claire seguida de Leon y los otros dos, de pronto se dejó ver la luz de una vela conforme se acercó a ellos pudieron ver a un hombre de aspecto viejo y jorobado con un ojo decaído.

-Buenas noches el amo los espera

Los guió hasta lo que parecía una sala muy amplía donde estaba una fogata y obvio la pareja Redfield quienes sonreían con ellos

-Creí que no llegarían -comentó Chris

-Un tanto y no llegábamos hermanito, ves esto en mi cabeza... casi me mató cruzando un bosque lleno de fantasmas

-Nos encontramos un loco coleccionador de cadáveres de animal -se quejó Sherry

-Les dije que tenían que venir más temprano -comentó Chris por aquí hay muchas leyendas urbanas

-Te dije que nos tratarían de locos -añadió Jake a Leon

-Sí me preguntó porque -comentó León

Después de una pequeña charla, todos contaban sus experiencias vividas Jill parecía estar muy atenta, Chris tan solo escuchaba diciendo que hay muchas cosas sin explicación alguna…

-Mejor dejen de quejarse y vayamos a dormir les daré sus habitaciones -dijo finalmente Jill

-Muero de sueño -comentó Claire poniéndose de pie

Una vez les dieron sus habitaciones ellos intentaron dormir. Sherry cerró las ventanas con seguro y cortinas y se cubrió totalmente con las cobijas haciéndose bolita. En tanto Jake dejó su arma en el buró y pegó los ojos quedándose dormido como lirón. Claire no podía cerrar los ojos las ventanas rechinaban por el viento, tenía miedo de mirar al guarda ropa de pronto algo se quejó, bajo corriendo de la cama y corrió al cuarto siguiente aventándose a la cama, Leon despertó rápidamente al sentir a alguien sobre el...

-Claire que haces aquí -Preguntó haciéndole espacio en su cama

-No pienso dormir sola y no estoy paranoica

-No pensaba decirlo... sí tú hermano nos descubre durmiendo juntos me cortara la cabeza

-Llevamos tiempo compartiendo más que la cama para dormir -le dijo algo picarona

-Pero él no lo sabe -añadió Leon abrazando a la pelirroja -Sabes tengo ganas de comerte completa...

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Chris estaba riéndose, recordaba la cara de todos completamente sorprendidos por las experiencias vividas paranormales, su plan para vengarse de León había resultado, lo único que no contaba era con la actuación de Rebeca vestida de la llorona. Mucho menos la de Coen con el hombre de negro…

Rebecca y Coen estaban dormidos desde hace bastante tiempo en una de las habitaciones, lo cual indicaba que ellos no habían participado en nada…

Jill se encontraba algo seria por el tipo de broma que habían pasado esos cuatro sobre todo por su cuñada, sin embargo Chris lo pasó a carcajada mirando la pantalla.

-Chris... cuando vamos a decirles que todo lo planeaste como desquité solo porque te ocultaron su relación, dos inocentes también estuvieron ahí –comento la rubia

-Mañana... cuando estemos todos... el programa virtual resultó ser un éxito. Leon dándole las Gracias a un supuesto fantasma

-No están gracioso... fue una broma algo pesada, mejor déjalo así, conociendo a Claire te hará pagar con creces esto… y Jake bueno

-Jake lo merecía esa fue por su padre y de Claire esa niña tiene mucho por escucharme

-Ah por cierto regrésale las alfombras de piel de animal a ese loco... no quiero tener a cuatro locos por eso... eso si fue desagradable

-Está bien por hoy ha sido suficiente –Chris apago la luz de lámpara de buro

Minutos después todos pudieron escuchar un lamentó proveniente del bosque un grito vivo de una leyenda...


End file.
